


Watch it Burn

by silverfoxflower



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Loki, Dubious Consent, M/M, Morning Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverfoxflower/pseuds/silverfoxflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asks, even as he allows himself to fall back against the bed, defeated. Since they were children, Loki has always gotten what he wanted from Thor, in the end. The problem only came when he wanted more and more. </p><p>It has been several months since Thor has awoken to Loki accosting him like this, though half of those may have been dreams, fragmented memories of cool skin and slick mouths. As disgusted as Thor wants to be with his lack of self-control, he knows that he is well-trained, like a dog, to respond to Loki’s touch. </p><p>Already, he feels shamefully close to begging, his entire body pounding with lust and his hips straining upwards. “What do you want this time, Loki?” Thor wets his dry lips with a swipe of his tongue. “Why must you torment me with these illusions?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch it Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for a prompt at avengerkink, but it didn't really fit, and also written for a friend's birthday, but now it's far too belated to be counted as that either haha.

Thor opens his eyes to the sinuous sight of Loki’s back – unearthly pale in the morning light. Loki’s hands are on his own ass, spreading it to Thor’s view as he perches just above the bobbing, pink head of Thor’s cock. 

“Good morning, Thor,” Loki purrs over his shoulder, giving his hips a slow roll so that Thor’s cock brushes teasingly against Loki’s slick hole. 

Thor is instantly, painfully awake. It takes him a second to recognize that he not on Asgard. He’s lying on his modern bed in the Avengers’ Tower and _Loki should not be here_. With a grimace, Thor lunges for Loki and is yanked backwards by his arms. They are shackled to the sides of the bed in bands of iron and woven cloth. Above him, Loki laughs, a full-throated, vibrant sound like the first break of ice in spring. 

“Feel free to punish me later,” he says as Thor growls, muscles straining at the magical bonds. Still balancing on his knees, with his ass thrust backwards, Loki pushes a single finger into his hole, spreading it _just so_ Thor can see a flash of pink. “If you can catch me, that is.”

“What is the meaning of this?” Thor asks, even as he allows himself to fall back against the bed, defeated. Since they were children, Loki has always gotten what he wanted from Thor, in the end. The problem only came when he wanted more and more. 

It has been several months since Thor has awoken to Loki accosting him like this, though half of those may have been dreams, fragmented memories of cool skin and slick mouths. As disgusted as Thor wants to be with his lack of self-control, he knows that he is well-trained, like a dog, to respond to Loki’s touch. 

Already, he feels shamefully close to begging, his entire body pounding with lust and his hips straining upwards. “What do you want this time, Loki?” Thor wets his dry lips with a swipe of his tongue. “Why must you torment me with these illusions?”

“No illusion, brother. Feel for yourself,” Loki reaches behind him and grips the base of Thor’s cock, giving it a vicious squeeze that rips a bellow out of Thor. Distantly, Thor wonders if the being in the wall, Jarvis, would alert his distress to the rest of the Avengers. Mayhaps they would storm into his room, rescuing him from his brother’s foul machinations. 

Thor tries hard to convince himself that this is what he wants. 

“I am here on Midgard, just as you are,” Loki says, pressing Thor’s cock gently against his entrance, popping the head in and out of his tight ring of muscle, making Thor pant. 

“ _Why?_ ” Thor demands, at his wit’s end. He wishes to believe that Loki has cast some sort of lust-spell upon him, but knows, in his darkest heart, that this _is_ the control his brother has always had over him. Ever since they were young men, tussling under the covers, exploring each other’s bodies. 

Loki does not answer, simply positions himself so that gravity pulls him down around Thor’s cock in a slow, slick motion. It makes Thor pant, shameful noises escaping from his lips. For his part, Loki does not hesitate to be vocal, groaning loudly as Thor’s thick cock fills his ass, teasingly wriggling his hips down the last inch. 

“I’ve missed this,” Loki says, arching his back luxuriously. He is thin, skin pale and translucent as milk. Thor shakes to touch Loki, to bite and squeeze and _fuck_. His heels are digging into the bed, his fingernails biting into his palms. The bound chains around his wrist give no quarter, however.

“ _What do you want from me?_ ” he thunders, but the words sound needy, breaking on the last syllable. With the hot, rhythmic clench of Loki’s ass around his cock and the teasing twitches of Loki’s hips have driven Thor to the edge. He is willing to beg at this moment, would give near anything to throw Loki down and fuck into his body until he screams. 

“Nothing,” Loki purrs, rising on his knees and sinking back down in a smooth motion, treating Thor to the obscene sight of his own cock, shiny with slick, disappearing into his brother’s ass. “I have what I need right here.”

Ignoring Thor’s threats and pleas, Loki moves as slowly as he pleases, taking his pleasure from Thor’s body and moaning prettily at the feel of it. Thor doesn’t know how long he lies there, suspended on the plane between pleasure and oblivion, every muscle aching as it strains against Loki’s magical bonds, his hips thrusting desperately in shallow, aborted movements. The sheets grow damp under his skin, soaked through with his sweat. 

Sometime during the act, Loki changes position, onto his hands and knees crouching over Thor. In the morning grey, his eyes look fever-mad. His long, cruel fingers scrape over Thor’s ribs, twist Thor’s nipples and his sharp, white teeth leave violent marks on Thor’s neck. 

“ _I give,_ ” Thor whimpers, the third time Loki abruptly stops moving just as Thor was about to come. Loki’s hand reaches back to teasingly palm Thor’s balls, which are drawn up tight and hot to the touch. “ _I beg of you.” Thor says deliriously, to no avail as Loki tugs cruelly on his handful and laughs._

_“This is not about _you_ ,” Loki says, and proves it by stroking himself to completion, splattering his seed on Thor’s stomach. _

_Thor awakes again, abruptly, to the scream of the Tower Alarm. The image of Loki is still so vivid in his mind that he flails upwards with too much force and flips himself off of the bed._

_Thor’s bedroom window, previously transparent to the view of Manhattan, suddenly changes picture to Steve’s face, with chaos in the background._

_“Tony-“ Steve is looking off-screen. “Tony, am I using this correctly?”_

_“Captain!” Thor bellows, perhaps a little louder than necessary. He is addled and more than a little frustrated from, what he has realized with a sick twist in his stomach, a dream._

_“Oh, Thor,” Steve snaps into command mode, his voice becoming brisk. “We received transmission from SHIELD about-“ then his gaze flicks downwards, so quickly Thor might have missed it if Steve’s voice didn’t falter._

_Tony elbows himself into the picture, whistling lowly. “Hey big boy, and can I emphasize the _big_ -“ Steve pushes him out of the picture. _

_Thor scowls, making no move to cover his nudity or apparent erection from his spayed position on the floor. It was the Captain who had decided to invade his privacy, after all._

_“You should watch this,” Steve said, before switching screens to a Midgardian news broadcast. A woman’s voice was talking rapidly, but Thor had attention only for the familiar figure striding through the smoke and ruins of what once was the Statue of Liberty._

_It was Loki: vicious and victorious, madness in his every step. The picture wobbled when Loki turned, catching sight of the camera. There was a short scream, then the picture zoomed forward, as if Loki had magically commanded the camera closer._

_As Loki’s face filled his bedroom wall, Thor could feel his heart thudding, his fingers curling into fists. His arms still throbbed from phantom bindings, cutting into his skin._

_“This is a message for my dear brother,” Loki purred, as the camera zoomed in on the curl of his lip, the corner of his eye, then finally outwards to encompass his entire expression. As panicked cries filled the air, Loki smirked at the camera. “Won’t you come finish what we started?”_


End file.
